the hillbilly question
by burning helix
Summary: taiora


tai=18izzy=18sora=19Matt =18 (shared fic  
  
with Redemtion M.U.S not an auther he writes under   
  
my name)   
  
One winter day Taichi "Tai" Kamiya was strolling   
  
to his girlfriends house. I bet your wondering who his  
  
girlfriendis, huh? Well it's Sora Takenouchi. On his way he   
  
ran into his one of his best fiends Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi   
  
" Hey Tai what's up?" asked Izzy.  
  
" Nothing much just heading over to sora's house."   
  
replied Tai.  
  
  
  
"Oh, mind if I come with?" requested Izzy  
  
" No not at all Izzy ." Tai replied " Well lets go."  
  
finished Tai . Then they were off to sora's house. Once they   
  
arrived Tai was greeted with a hug and a kiss, while Izzy was  
  
greeted with a friendly hug. " Hey Tai , Izzy I wasn't expecting  
  
company" she said.  
  
" Well I was just wodering what you want for  
  
Christmas?" asked Tai.  
  
" Anything is fine" answered sora.  
  
"Oh okay" Tai and Izzy left . They were going to Tai's  
  
house to see if Izzy could spend the holidays with them because  
  
his parents were called out on buisness. They said it was fine  
  
as long he buys a present for everybody.   
  
So that ment he had to buy 4 presents, cause Sora was   
  
spending Christmas with them (kari is in america)Why you   
  
ask? Because she doesn't want to go to america to spend   
  
Christmas with herfamily.  
  
I bet you want to know what Tai is getting Sora right?  
  
Well he's getting her a two part gift , a pendent that said   
  
Tai + Sora= love forever, and a diamond engagemanet ring.  
  
(tai's pov)  
  
thats right he really didn`t know if he would really be able to   
  
build up enough courage to really ask her but he had to try   
  
because he really felt something for her(being a teenager didnt  
  
help the matters wink wink)but better safe than sorry right.   
  
now tai sat with izzy in his living room,the only other person   
  
other than sora, matt, and himself knew about there relationship.  
  
" izzy i really want to..." " tai will you please shutup i mean you   
  
never shut the fuck up about your relationship, i mean when  
  
it started last year ok understandable but now its like you   
  
dont even have a life for god sakes always sweating and trying   
  
to not let her see what a twitchy flustered moron you are its   
  
like you haven't got laid yet."   
  
"Well I haven't." Tai replied  
  
"What!" Izzy exclaimed in shock "you haven't?"  
  
"nope" Tai answered with a sigh they had to think   
  
about this one . they decided to take a long walk.while they   
  
were walking past the park they saw sora and matt talking  
  
when suddenly matt leaned in and kissed her! And she didn't  
  
pull back 'cause she was in shock but Tai didn't know that  
  
so he took on running intent on taking away his life with   
  
the trusty knife his parents got him for his b-day. sora in  
  
hot pursuit.  
  
In other news izzy also saw what happened. duh!  
  
he walked over to matt matt and asked what his problem  
  
was knowing fully tai and sora were together. he got no  
  
reply so he kicked his ass to kingdom-come!   
  
back to the love bugs. Tai had reached his house  
  
and made it to his room ready to do the worst but he forgot   
  
to lock the door but thankfully (to him) he made to his knife   
  
and got to good cuts in before sora bound in the room to   
  
find him uncouncsious (sp?) in a heap on the floor she rushed  
  
him to the hospital in her car. when she got inside a doctor   
  
hurridly took him from her arms and bandaged his wrists up  
  
quickly.sora was sent to the waiting room.while she was in   
  
the waiting room she called izzy on her cell. he rushed over.  
  
***a few hours later***  
  
they were finally aloud to see him. when they arrived  
  
they were surprised to see him awake. he asked to see sora   
  
alone. when they were alone he asked "why did you kiss matt   
  
back there?"   
  
"I didn't want, he kissed me."  
  
"Why didn't you pull back then?"  
  
"Because he surprised me"  
  
"well this would be a good time to ask would ya  
  
marry up with me?" he asked in a hill-billy voice.  
  
"Sure howdy I would" then to be blunt they made-out  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
